Mirror (Naruto OC x Various)
by emiliearenkid
Summary: Akane lived a pretty good life. She had generally only one close friend, and of course family. Unlike them though she loved anime. She was 100% otaku and was disliked because of that by some people. Sadly Naruto has come to an end and as she begins to read the last chapter something wonderful happens. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto not me. Any of my Oc's belong to me.
1. Beginning

Upon awakening that morning, something seemed almost tragically off. The smell of pancakes wafted through the small house as Tyra arose from her bed, likely summoned by her mother for school.

On any normal morning, she would have shot awake, no thanks to her alarm, and promptly shut it off before curling back to sleep for another half hour before her next alarm would sound off. In any case, she slipped out of the blankets and padded through the darkness in search of the light switch located directly next to her door.

Flicking the switch, the room became illuminated by fluorescent light and she was able to finally see her room. The anime figurines littering her desk were the most vibrant objects in the entirety of the room, only shadowed by the looming bookshelf directly next to them.

Today she chose out simple clothing, just a short-sleeved green shirt that draped almost to her knees in the back and mid-thigh in the front with comfy black leggings underneath. Suddenly, the thought hit her, it was today.

Before she could run to her laptop, also located on the antique wooden desk, her mother called once again, "Tyra, are you awake yet? You have school in half an hour!"

With a sigh, she headed downstairs to eat, knowing her mother would be miffed if she had to be called again. Because she hadn't woken up earlier, there wouldn't be time to read what she wanted to, so instead she would be forced to wait until the end of the day to be satisfied.

Her mother sat down a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Tyra as she sank into her wooden chair. "Eat up! I'm leaving soon and you still need to get everything together."

"What is all of this for?" She questions, glancing between her mom and the steaming food.  
"Normally you either grab frozen waffles from the toaster or simply decide to do without, so today I thought you should get a decent breakfast."

"Thank you..." she graciously accepts the food, cutting it up and stuffing it into her mouth without syrup. After finishing, she runs upstairs to grab her bag and rushes out the door to her mom's car as they leave to drop her off.

Quickly running home from her school, Tyra slows as she turns a corner onto her street. Grasping tightly onto her Attack on Titan bag, she stops for a moment to take a breath at her doorstep.

Most of the time, her mom would be getting out any minute now, but she had a meeting at the school below her grade that day, so Tyra decided to walk, or well run, instead. The house wasn't very large, so with her amount of energy at age 14, her room quickly came into view.

Dropping her bag inside, she hastily threw herself into the spinning chair and opened up her laptop screen. The wood of her desk was a nice dark brown that she liked, however there were other parts of her room that she was not so enthused about.

Specifically, the slowness of her computer. It wasn't easy of course, but she held away an exaggerated eye-roll as the lock screen finally popped up. Typing in her password, she was practically jumping in her seat with excitement.

The cause of this excitement was of course the cause of her soon despair, the final chapter in the Naruto manga. With no one at school to share in her energy, Tyra was forced to hold it in and only semi-pay attention in class until the final bell rang.

Thankfully though, she had pre-set her window the night before on an online manga reading website and so didn't have to look very far for it. Moving her mouse over, she clicked on the blue arrow to go to the next page and so began to read the last installment of the Naruto series.

"No, no!" It can't be over!" Tyra cries at the end.  
She is sitting in front of her laptop screen as the sun sinks behind it's horizon without holding back her sadness. Larger tears run down her face and onto the long green t-shirt and black leggings.

She hears the door open downstairs and the sound of shuffling feet before her mother calls out, "Tyra!"  
"Yes?" She calls back, immediately wiping away her tears.  
"I brought some dinner!"

With a sigh, she turns back to her computer, pressing the mouse over the screen to signal for the website to go back to chapter one. However, as she goes to put the computer to sleep, planning to return to it later, a strange light began to be emitted by it.

She only had time for a "Wha-" before the light became too bright and she closed her eyes against the onslaught.


	2. Dimension

Tyra opens her eyes and looks around in wonder. "Where...am I?" Her surroundings looked like a forest, with animated trees and bushes. It was slightly disconcerting that the world around her looked animated, not to mention how she herself looked. Long pale hair, sort of a creme color if she had to describe it, cascaded around her as a soft breeze blew by.

"If I had to guess, it kind of looks like I'm in an anime of some sort, the art style speaks of Naruto but that can't be..." She muttered thoughtfully. "Although, the last thing I remember was a Naruto manga on my screen..."

"In any case, what am I supposed to do now? I've somehow traveled through a computer to another dimension, an animated one at that, or fallen asleep. Not that I'm complaining, but still."

"Well you really shouldn't be complaining at this point," a voice resounded through Tyra's head.  
"W-what...?" She asked aloud, confusion covering her features.  
"I mean since apparently I'm stuck inside some traveler of the worlds, I should be the one complaining."

"Who are you? And what are you doing inside my head?"  
"Well my name is...was Komura, and I'm in your head because I'm dead."

"Wait...what do you mean you're dead? And how- what- I don't understand at all."  
"In that case, since I suppose I can't have you blabbering to everyone that a voice is in your head, I'll tell you a little bit."

"Up until a few moments ago, I was a shinobi of the Hidden Sand," she began. "It's what they call reincarnation, when a body dies, it's soul travels and becomes a new body. By the looks of it, this world saw you as a new body and so I would normally come to inhabit you, but you already have a soul so instead, I am stuck up in you're head."

"So...religion stuff?"  
"Well I mean that's the best way I can explain it. You could try asking the universe yourself but I don't think you'd receive an answer other than a rolling of the eyes."

"Okay then. So that answers the question of why you're here, but not who you are."  
"Who I am now is who you are, so shouldn't I be the one asking the questions?"  
Tyra didn't have an answer to that so instead she stopped in a clearing and leaned against the rough bark of a nearby tree.  
"My name is Tyra and as far as I know I just came through a computer."

"I'm going to stop you there and say that firstly, you need a better name, because that's a little difficult to pronounce in his world."  
"Umm..."  
"Do you need me to choose a name for you?"  
"Could you...?" Tyra cringes slightly, hearing how pathetic that sounds.  
"Hmm...Mayuko."  
"Why?"  
"Well why not? You asked for my help so here. My name is Komura by the way."

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"  
"Any redeeming qualities? Anything to, I don't know, help you survive in a world full of Ninja?"  
"Umm..."  
"Oh dear god help us all," Komura exclaimed. "You know what, here's an idea. For the duration of your walk in the forest and until I figure out where exactly we are, do you mind if I take control of your body?"

"What?! No!" Mayuko shouted, startling a bird from it's perch above her head.  
"Shhh! And why not? Would you rather die?"  
"Well, no."  
"In my past life I was a Ninja with what some might call more than decent skill, so at the moment, it's in your best interest to let me do this."

"What are you going to do?"  
"I will do whatever I must to survive."  
Uneasily, Mayuko agreed to let Komura take over. There was a moment of pain, as if her soul was being ripped from her body, literally, before she appeared in a bubble. It allowed her all of the senses of her body, yet none of the functionality she was used to.

"This is so weird..." she muttered looking around her. There wasn't much to see, it seemed that her body's vision followed her everywhere, as if she was looking through her eyes but only saw the same image, no matter where she looked.

"Ohhhhhh it's great to be back in a body again," Komura mutters aloud. "I'll admit, I'm more of a dexterity type, but agility isn't always a bad thing. Judging from," she paused here, concentrating. "Hmm, well you haven't accessed Chakra yet, but I'm sure we'll discover your signature soon. I am curious though..."

Inside Komura's head, Mayuko seemed to fall silent as if waiting for her to continue before almost disappearing completely. The void she left made Komura uneasy, but when probing in her head resulted in no findings, she shrugged and decided to go ahead with her plan.

Firstly, she knew she didn't have much in the way of weapons, and for now she would have to keep it that way. However, there was one thing that she could do as long as she had bodily movement. Biting the tip of her thumb, she knelt on the ground and began to draw an image.

Just to make sure it would work, Komura completed the image on the grass. "Taming Technique: Call of the Wild," she muttered, adding almost as an afterthought. "Mole."


	3. Silver

Komura determined that Mayuko must have been knocked out from the sensory overload. It was certainly shaky and awkward at first, but new situations had rarely thrown her off in recent years.

For the first technique that her body had used, she wasn't sure if the large chunk of energy now missing from her body was a good or bad thing. It was what would be a summon had she used chakra, so it probably would have taken more from an untrained person, but she wasn't completely untrained. While the body itself was heavily underprepared for what she would normally use to fight, learning the uses of energy at such a young age gave her plenty of time to hone her mind and abilities.

The one thing she would miss the most would have to be her eyes. They had come so far because of how much energy she was constantly focusing into them. With a sigh, the girl realized that she would have to start all over again if she had any hope to get them back up to par. Clenching her fists, she stopped for a moment to breath deeply, calming herself down so that she could try to figure out the situation.

Komura assessed herself mentally, specifically the energy and blood channels within her body. The girl wasn't kidding, whatever she had been doing before suddenly appearing in this world had not prepared her at all for what it would take to be a ninja. "There's no time like the present," she mutters, beginning to reroute the energy channels within her body. It was a skill that would have taken seconds and barely a second thought in her past life but with little skill this body has, she wanted to be careful not to mess this up.

She had already ruined several too many lives because she thought that she would be able to do things prematurely.

First, she carefully split off a hair of energy from the much thicker one going to her brain. She had to be very conscious not to allow it to hit any veins or muscles on it's journey or risk an influx of blood to places where it certainly wasn't needed. Guiding it through, she split that off even further into two veins that led into the eyes. It was just a trickle, but she could feel the energy pooling very, very slowly into the eye.

While now she would not have a use for it, Komura was sure that the eye would change and evolve to accommodate the extra energy. It would take time, lots of time, but she was determined for this not to be the end of "Komura." It couldn't be, she had not been able to complete her lifelong goal.

For now, the eyes would have to suffice, but she would have to have a serious talk with Tyra, or Mayuko, later about her past training and how it is different from what is commonly used in this world. Now that she thinks about it, perhaps it would be wise for her to keep quiet for now and train the body for energy when she had control of it. Mayuko could learn how to be a true "Ninja" by the academy's definition while she could be waiting and assessing for when she would be needed.

"Is this the right thing to do?" Komura wonders aloud, her voice carrying a little in the otherwise silent forest. "I know that using energy, specifically through my eyes, caused my eventual blindness. I have, or I suppose had, come to terms with that and made the best of the situation to still be as effective, if not more so, than I was before. And I know that it is selfish to wish that to return just because I get a second chance at life. Everyone else isn't lucky enough to get this chance, and here I am taking advantage of it. She's so young, I would say academy age if I had to guess, and it would not be right for me as old as I am to be selfish and take away her life. She came here somehow and has only had minutes to revel in this world and here I am already ruining her prospects at a good life here."

No sooner had she finished that sentence than the blood, slightly dried by now, drew together and formed her friend. "Hey there," she greeted. "I know I don't look or feel quite the same but I want you to hear me out. I died, and this person my spirit is inhabiting came into this world at the same instant. Therefore, our two souls merged to be housed inside the same body. I still have all of my knowledge and memories, just no longer my body." After explaining her situation to the mildly confused Mole, Komura asked for him to retrieve her belongings off of her body, wherever and whatever that might be, and return them to her. To make sure that he would have her new body's scent, she ripped off a piece of her green t-shirt and handed it over to him. With a wiggle of his nose, he dug underground, beginning his search for Komura's body.

Having done a major action to secure her safety, Komura set off in search of any place other than a forest to get her bearings. "Is that what I think it is?" She mutters to herself after some time pacing through the forest. "It sounds like fighting."

Quietly, she climbs a tree and jumps clumsily to another and so on in the direction of the noises. When voices make themselves known to her, Komura slows down considerably. This body physically made her want to pull out her hair. Of _course_ she wouldn't be stuck with an athletic body. Instead she had to suffer with this one that seems to have done nothing productive with what strength it could have.

She made a mental reminder to her previous note on havong a talk about physical health with Mayuko later. As it was, she was breathing heavily when she finally began to slow, coming to a stop when the first appearance of a clearing up ahead was shown. From what the consciousness of age 24 could tell, there were two men locked in a very heated battle.

One, who sported a striking green jumpsuit and a bowl-cut that looked to be only fighting with taijutsu, and the other with flying silver hair and a flak jacket who used a variety of jutsu. The situation caused her to pause even as she looked upon the two men. It was so reminiscent of how things had been years ago. Even now, they were some of the best friends yet rivals that she had ever seen. While the former was insufferable in his flirting and determination, the latter was known throughout the shinobi world for his skill.

"Hey there Silver," she calls proudly, hopping down from the tree with the grace of someone who was used to relying on balance to keep her upright during fierce battles and shifting sands alike. At her words, both heads whip simultaneously around to stare curiously at the newcomer. "It's been quite some time since we last saw each other face to, well, newer face."

"Who are-" The black haired man questioned but was cut off by his companion.  
"If it weren't for a different voice I'd have almost thought you were someone else. No one calls me by that name except one." Kakashi responds uneasily back to her.

"Sorry Silver, the name just didn't stick with everyone else. After all, Silver is nothing when compared to gold." She grins cheekily in turn.  
"So what happened to you?" Kakashi asks, raising an eyebrow. "Normally transformations like that aren't really your um, type."

Rolling her eyes, Komura brushed her irritably long hair behind her ears. "Trust me, if I had a choice I wouldn't have. As it so happens-argh!" She shouts, clutching her head in pain. Forcefully, she was ripped away from movement, instead returning to her sphere in Mayuko's head.

Immediately, the pain stops as Komura grasps ahold of the situation. Her memories of the last hour were foggy at best but one word stood out to her the most. "Silver...?" She mutters, looking up to see both men's eyes in her.

"Oh...hi." Mayuko adds with a wave. Kakashi glances at his partner before quickly snapping his attention back to her.  
"Guy..." he mutters, about to ask a question.  
"Even if she's a girl, I will strike with a fiery spirit so that it will be burned into her brain for all time!"

If Kakashi's facepalm wasn't enough, Mayuko's confusion put the icing on the cake with Might Guy's timing. With only a few strides and a well placed kick, the girl was out like a light, her body crumpling to the ground.

"Let's bring her back. I'm sure the Hokage would be interested in this new development for the Seer of the Sand."  
"Let's go."


End file.
